


you know i like it

by theafterimages



Series: you and me [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Porn with Feelings, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Bambam knows exactly how he wants to start this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starwells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwells/gifts).



> Thank you to E for helping me fill in the parts where I got stuck, D for providing the prompt, and everyone who encouraged me the whole way through. ♥

By now Bambam’s mother hosting New Year’s Eve parties for the Bwakahul and Kim families has become an annual tradition. This year Bambam’s brothers are home for winter break, and Yugyeom’s brother and sister-in-law are in town, so the house is full of people and conversation.

Bambam and Yugyeom are right in the middle of it, quickly drawn back to each other on the rare occasions they do separate. Even after all these years, everything is more fun when they’re together.

They all pile in the living room a few minutes before midnight, ready to ring in the new year. Bambam curls back against Yugyeom’s chest, warm and content from the champagne and just from being near Yugyeom.

He finds himself watching Yugyeom’s familiar, beloved face, the way he throws back his head and laughs at something Bambam’s sister just said. Bambam smiles, too. Just like that, Yugyeom’s eyes meet his and Yugyeom smiles back.

“What?” he asks fondly.

“Nothing,” Bambam demurs.

Yugyeom’s smile widens and he leans in. “ _What_?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Bambam insists, though when Yugyeom noses in for a kiss Bambam happily gives it to him.

“It’s not midnight yet,” Yugyeom’s brother teases them.

“We’re ending the year right,” Bambam informs him, like he says every year, before curling his hand around Yugyeom’s neck and pulling him in for more.

 

 

 

 

The party breaks up by one, people leaving one or two at a time with hugs and reminders to be careful.

Yugyeom and Bambam’s mothers both loaded them down with food, so with some difficulty they get it all into the apartment in one trip and put it away before Bambam jumps Yugyeom, backing him against the clearest counter and kissing him again and again.

“Here?” Yugyeom manages to say.

Bambam thinks about adding to their count of fucking on the counters or the linoleum, then shakes his head. This is going to be his year. He has a feeling, bone-deep. And he knows just how he wants to start it. “Bed,” he says firmly. “Want to ride you. If you want.”

It’s not a question, not when Yugyeom is staring at his mouth like that, his eyes darkening. “Starting the year right,” Yugyeom murmurs.

“Mmhmm.” Bambam yanks him in for another kiss, more, always, can never get enough.

And neither can Yugyeom, Bambam thinks smugly as Yugyeom groans and picks him up and bodily carries him to their room.

They’re trying to do too many things on the way, kissing and touching and taking off clothes and not running into anything, and by the time Yugyeom drops Bambam onto the bed they haven’t actually accomplished much. 

Bambam has his priorities, though—the first thing he does is get Yugyeom out of his jeans and briefs, pleased by how hard Yugyeom is already. He smiles and gives him a few quick strokes, sending Yugyeom’s hands scrambling at Bambam’s belt buckle. 

“I know how I want to wake you up tomorrow,” Bambam says, trailing his tongue over his lower lip to get the point across.

Yugyeom whimpers as Bambam gives him another few tugs for good measure, twisting his wrist the way he knows Yugyeom likes best. “I really—like it when you do that,” Yugyeom agrees, his voice already thready.

“You like everything I do,” Bambam reminds him, tone arch, then wraps his arms around Yugyeom’s neck and leans in, breathing his next words centimeters away from Yugyeom’s lips: “I like everything you do, too. You make it so good for me.”

Yugyeom _whines_ at that. The sound still rushes through Bambam, still makes him feel so powerful, knowing he can affect Yugyeom like that; knowing he can give Yugyeom what he needs. “Why aren’t you naked yet?” Yugyeom demands.

“My boyfriend’s slow,” Bambam teases, and steals a kiss before pulling back just far enough to get to work unbuttoning his jeans.

Yugyeom shakes his head. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“You liked it earlier.”

“Changed my mind,” Yugyeom says firmly, and sighs heavily as he fumbles with yet another of Bambam’s shirt buttons. 

Laughing, Bambam bats his hands away and takes care of the last few himself. As soon as he throws it aside he sets to work yanking Yugyeom’s shirt over his head. As soon as he throws it aside he pushes Yugyeom down on his back, lets Yugyeom pull him down with him. 

Bambam kisses his way along Yugyeom’s neck. “You should’ve worn my choker,” he muses, putting the slightest emphasis on _my_ , and smiles against Yugyeom’s throat as he feels Yugyeom’s shoulders go lax beneath his hands; maybe muscle memory of how Yugyeom is on the nights when he does, pliant and sweetly dazed and all Bambam’s to take care of, to have.

To have and to hold, he thinks suddenly, and claims Yugyeom’s mouth again, kissing him over and over. “Lube,” he murmurs, desperate, against Yugyeom’s already swollen lips; swallows Yugyeom’s high, broken moan. “Right now.”

Between the two of them they find it under the pillows, both of them reaching blindly since they’re not willing to stop kissing yet. Yugyeom had been so nervous the first few times they had done this, years ago; Bambam still feels fond every time he thinks about how careful Yugyeom had been, how many times Yugyeom had asked him each time if he was all right. It’s easy now that they know each other’s bodies as well as their own, Yugyeom knowing how to crook his fingers just right and how to read when Bambam is ready for more, but it still seems like too long for either of their liking before Bambam finally lines himself up and sinks down on Yugyeom’s cock.

Yugyeom groans, his eyes squeezing shut, and then opens them again and stares up at Bambam, gaze hazy with arousal and awe. Bambam leans down and claims one more kiss, lingering, then touches his forehead to Yugyeom’s and manages a dazed smile before leaning back up. He plants his hands on Yugyeom’s chest and moves, Yugyeom meeting every rise and fall perfectly.

“Is it good?” Yugyeom pants, his voice tight with strain. He always asks, even after all this time. “Are you-”

Bambam nods quickly. “So good, so— _ah_ —Yugyeom-”

Yugyeom’s hands tighten on his hips, and he fucks upward harder, jerks Bambam off faster, effortlessly managing both at once. Bambam covers Yugyeom’s hand with one of his own, feverish with want; he needs more, needs _everything_. And Yugyeom gives it to him, like always.

“Close,” Yugyeom finally gasps out, the word breaking through the haze in Bambam’s head; not that he needs to say it. Bambam can always tell, since Yugyeom’s thrusts start to go erratic, deviating from the perfect rhythm he always establishes so easily. 

Dancers, Bambam thinks distantly. So many plusses to being with one.

“Don’t,” he says impulsively when Yugyeom starts to back away. “Don’t, just, come inside me, you can…” It’s not something Bambam wants often, not when Yugyeom is so into coming on Bambam instead anyway, but tonight he doesn’t want to let Yugyeom go.

“ _Bambam_ -” Yugyeom gasps; then again, louder, as Bambam bears down, Yugyeom’s shout ringing through the room. One more thrust, two, and then Yugyeom’s eyes squeeze shut as he comes; the pressure inside him, and of their joined hands on his cock, abruptly sending Bambam over the edge with him.

Bambam drops onto his chest, and Yugyeom clutches at him, heedless of the sweat and come between them. Bambam burrows close, still shaking, listening to Yugyeom’s pounding heartbeat and heavy breathing.

“Five minutes, then you clean us up,” Bambam says breathlessly.

“Okay,” Yugyeom mumbles. “Your thighs okay?”

“Working out with Jackson,” he reminds Yugyeom, words already slurring. “So fine.”

“You are,” Yugyeom agrees sleepily. Bambam even spares the effort to turn his head and kiss Yugyeom’s collarbone for it. 

Bambam grumbles when Yugyeom frees one arm, but forgives him immediately when Yugyeom pulls blankets over them both and cuddles closer. Like a cat, Yugyeom has teased him before. Bambam doesn’t deny the comparison, not when he’s feeling this languid and pleased with the world.

Best way to start the year, he thinks smugly, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

True to his word, Yugyeom stirs five minutes later and cleans them both up. Bambam slides in and out of the half-daze he’d slipped into, stirring when Yugyeom settles back into bed and pulls Bambam into his arms again.

“Where’s the champagne?” Bambam asks around a yawn.

“Kitchen, why?”

“I’m drinking it off you.”

“Tomorrow,” Yugyeom mumbles, his lips brushing Bambam’s forehead with every syllable. “Cleaned enough.”

“Mm.” Bambam trails his fingers over Yugyeom’s chest, then kisses his shoulder. “We can take a bath after, too.”

“Mmhmm,” Yugyeom murmurs, barely audible.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Yugyeom abruptly rolls onto his side, taking Bambam with him, Bambam laughing as Yugyeom settles them into his favorite spooning position. “Sleep.”

“Don’t want to talk about life?” Bambam teases gently, covering Yugyeom’s hand with his own. 

Yugyeom presses his lips to the back of Bambam’s neck in something that’s not quite a kiss. “Love you,” he mumbles.

Bambam squeezes his hand. “I love you, too,” he says, and Yugyeom kisses him again.

Bambam lies still for a few minutes, thinking. “Hey, what’s your resolution?” he asks Yugyeom, only to be answered with a snore.

He looks over his shoulder, the angle awkward but the look at his boyfriend’s peacefully sleeping face worth it. Maybe it’s just as well Yugyeom hadn’t been awake for his question, he decides. If Yugyeom had answered him, he would have asked Bambam what his is.

And it’s too soon to tell him that Bambam’s is to propose to him this year.


End file.
